My Best Friend's Wedding
by WalkingWit
Summary: Sam heads to Carly's wedding and old feelings resurface. Set ten years after the series started. Creddie and Spam. Three shot. Sequel will be a prequel. Coming in December 2008.
1. Chapter 1

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**I've watched a few episodes of iCarly with my younger brother, and I kept noticing how Sam and Spencer seem to get a long. This takes place around 10-12 years after the series started. One shot, or a two shot depending on how long it gets. Spam with Creddie undertones…a lot.

* * *

**

Her eyes scanned the merry go round conveyor belt at the airport. She spotted a dark green suitcase and moved to pick it up. She grimaced as she pulled the handle up to roll it. Her legs had been too cramped on the plane ride to Seattle. To think if she had been taller it would have been worse. She silently thanked her mother and father, as both were quite short. At twenty four years old, she was still five foot two. It made her look younger than she was, that's why she wasn't taken seriously by some coworkers. Oh well, what fresh out of college kid was taken seriously their first year of work?

Sam pushed a loose tendril of blonde hair from her messy ponytail. She was tired and fatigued, and sun burnt. She traveled often, camera almost always around her neck. She had gotten a job with National Geographic, but the most exotic place she had been to so far was the Amazon in almost two years.

As she made her way through the crowded airport, she looked around and saw an elderly couple holding hands and talking quietly to each other. Sam smiled sadly, recalling that she'll never have that. She broke up with her boyfriend from college because he wanted to work while she stayed home. She couldn't do that, she needed to travel. It was like breathing.

She exited the airport to find it raining, per usual.

"Ah damn," she muttered, hoisting her messenger bag up onto her shoulder and tightening her grip on the suitcase.

She glanced around, and lifted her arm up in attempt to hail a taxi. One stopped right near the curb, unintentionally splashing her. 'Great'.

She opened the door and gave the driver the address of Carly and Spencer's apartment. Yep, they both still lived there.

Sam sat back and took out her blackberry, checking her messages. Her editor left her three messages, reminding her that she needed to be back by next Monday, the day after the wedding, to go cover the farewell tour for U2. She really didn't feel like taking pictures of those old Irish folk again. Really, how many times could Bono do a farewell tour? Those men were nearing sixty already, and hadn't had a new song out in years, possibly since 2004. It was freaking 2020!

She scrunched up her nose to see the driver smoking. She should have called Carly to pick her up. Surprising her was a bad idea. She sighed; it wasn't as if her showing up to the wedding would be a huge surprise. Carly had already told her months ago that she should be maid of honor. She wondered who best man would be, maybe Spencer…

"Miss, we're here," the driver glanced at her.

"How much?" Sam asked.

"Forty eight ninety," he said.

Sam furrowed her eyebrows and took out a fifty dollar bill from her jeans pocket. Eight miles is forty something?

"Keep the change," she said.

"Oh goody, a dollar," the driver rolled his eyes.

She frowned and resisted the urge to flip him off as she got off of the car.

She ran up the stairs of the apartment building and pressed the button that read "Shay".

"Who is it?" a deep voice asked over the intercom.

"Spencer? It's me, Sam, can you let me in?" Sam's heart fluttered a bit at the sound of his voice.

"Sure."

The glass door opened and Sam walked in and up the stairs. She saw that it looked exactly the same as it had before.

She knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in," she heard Spencer say. A light Jack Johnson melody was playing from the stereo.

"Hey," Sam grinned a little, listening to the song Sitting, Waiting, Wishing.

Spencer walked out of the hallway, and looked at the girl, correction, woman, in front of

him. "Sam," he said with a small smile.

He looked at her and remembered what she was like when they were younger.

"Hey Spence," Sam walked forward and gave him an awkward hug, but a hug none the less.

Sam looked at Spencer and saw that his actual age was starting to show. He was almost thirty five, and you could tell. There were slight wrinkles around his eyes, and forehead. Other than that, he looked as young as he did ten years ago. He was twenty six, and acted and looked like a teenager.

"It's good to see you again," he told her as they broke the hug. "We didn't expect you here until the weekend."

"I decided to surprise Carly and Freddie," Sam shrugged and plopped down on the couch.

"Want something to drink?" he asked her awkwardly.

"Coffee please," she said, trying stifle a yawn.

Spencer trekked into the kitchen and poured water into the coffee machine.

"Long flight?" he asked, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah," she nodded, glancing at Spencer. She shook her head and tried to forget about liking Spencer. Sure, she had a tiny crush on him in high school, but it had passed. She was a love-struck little girl. She was older, more mature now.

She turned her attention to the magazines on the table and picked up one with a familiar picture.

"You have National Geographic?" Sam glanced at the older man.

Spencer blushed slightly, "We keep the ones with the pictures you took."

"That's really sweet, thank you," she said, taking the cup of coffee from him.

"You're welcome," he whispered. The two looked at each other as they sat on the couch. It was almost as if they had gone back in time six years. It was almost time for the high school graduation. Sam was going across the country for college. She and Spencer were sitting on the very couch.

_Flashback_

"_Carly isn't here," Spencer told her, sitting down._

"_Oh," she frowned, glancing over at Spencer._

"_Sam, is there anything wrong?"_

"_No, I'm fine."_

_Spencer looked at her as if he wanted to tell her something._

"_Don't go," he said bluntly._

"_Excuse me?" Sam's breath hitched in her throat._

"_Don't leave Sam," he repeated. Sam licked her lips nervously and looked around. She closed her eyes, thinking it was a dream. She opened them and saw Spencer staring at her._

"_Spence," she whispered, inching closer to him on the couch. She tilted her head, and kissed him, expecting him to pull away. She was surprised when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Sam inwardly smiled. It was as if she and Spencer fit perfectly together. She cupped her hands around his face as they broke apart. _

"_I'm sorry," Spencer said getting up hastily._

"_Why?" her heart fell._

"_We shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you," he looked away._

"_How do you know you'll hurt me? Do you know how long I've waited for you to kiss me?" the tears welled up in her eyes. _

"_You're eighteen, you're just a kid!" Spencer shouted._

"_I'm a kid? You're never going to grow up. I'm probably more mature," Sam argued back. _

"_You know we don't mean that. Can we please forget this never happened?" Spencer begged._

_Sam nodded, her face now red._

They never talked about it again, and kept their distance.

Sam was snapped back into reality when Spencer waved his hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Sam," Spencer smirked.

Sam rolled her eyes, "I was paying attention."

"What did I say?"

"Earth to Sam," she smirked back.

"Very funny kiddo," Spencer laughed, standing. Sam frowned, 'kiddo'. He had forgotten about her, about them. "Want some more coffee?"

She sighed at her silliness. They weren't meant to be.

"Sure."

Spencer walked into the kitchen once more to pour another cup of coffee, barely missing his sister's scream.

She heard the door open and slam shut, "SAM!"

A tall brunette ran up to the smaller girl who stood and engulfed her in a hug.

"Nice to see you too," Sam joked.

"You're here early," Carly practically shrieked.

"I kinda need to be able to breathe to stay here," Sam grinned.

"Sorry," Carly let go of her best friend.

"We haven't done the official girly scream and jump around process of celebrating an engagement," Sam pointed out, looking at the ring.

"Well, your fault for being in New York," Carly joked.

The two grinned and jumped up and down, squealing. Spencer walked in and grinned at the sight, "OMG!" he squealed with a goofy smile.

"I can't believe you and Freddie are getting married!" Sam smiled. She knew the two would end up together.

"So, is Joe here?" Carly asked, referring to Sam's ex boyfriend.

Sam's face darkened, "Nope, I'm free as a bird."

A ringing sound came from her bag, "Stupid Tony," she shook her head.

She took out the blackberry and frowned.

"Hello?" Sam's frown deepened as she was yelled at.

"I can't come back, I'm in Seattle…Yes, I'll go to the Seattle concert. Wednesday night, got it boss," she slammed her phone shut.

"Who was it?" Carly asked, looking concerned.

"Editor," she answered, taking a seat. Carly followed suit. Spencer brought out two cups of coffee and set them on the table. He took a seat on the arm chair.

Carly and Spencer looked at Sam, waiting for an answer.

She took a sip of coffee and set it down, "What?"

"Editor," Carly provided.

"Oh, that? It's nothing. He wants me to go to the U2 concert here to take some pictures," Sam shrugged it off.

"Cool, when?" Spencer asked. He liked U2 well enough.

"Tomorrow actually, I have an extra pass…" Sam trailed off, looking at Carly.

"I can't. Freddie and I are having dinner at his mom's again."

"How many dinners can you have?" Spencer asked shaking his head.

"This would make sixty," Carly sighed.

"You're marrying into one strange family," Sam deadpanned.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Sam didn't know how this happened. There she was sitting in a car with Spencer, driving to a concert. Did she manage to anger the universe? She glanced sideways at Spencer who was driving.

"Thanks for coming with me," she said, staring out the window.

"No problem," he looked over at her. She looked almost exactly the same. Her hair was shorter, but not by much. Her eyes had bags under them from little sleep.

"What?" she asked, a sense of déjà vu coming over her.

"How's work?" he decided to stick with a safe subject.

"Fine; and you?" she fiddled with the camera that sat on her lap.

"Can't complain, the kids aren't very creative though," Spencer said, referring to the art class he taught at the local college.

"What, do they draw the same stuff over and over again?" Sam smirked.

"That, and their techniques are so structured, it's like they don't believe me when I tell them to think outside the box," he shook his head.

"That sucks, they should listen to you. You know what you're talking about," she blushed, looking down at her camera.

"Sam, I was wondering...nah, never mind," Spencer shook his head.

"What?" she looked at him.

"Do you want to be my date for the wedding? I know that the maid of honor and best man are supposed to, but I don't think you'd want to go with Freddie's cousin. Unless, you do," Spencer rambled incoherently.

"Okay," she said softly, not fully understanding what the words meant.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," she nodded in the affirmative. A slight smile graced her features.

Spencer tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. He glanced over at her, thinking of what he was going to say.

"Sam, I'm sorry," he blurted out without a second thought.

"About what?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Before you left for school, I was a jerk. You didn't deserve that, and I'm sorry that I didn't apologize sooner. There just never seemed to be a right time," he confessed. Sam had visited often during holidays, but they had kept their distance. "I felt like such an idiot. I made you cry, I hurt you and that was what I was trying to prevent in the first place," he whispered, steering the car to a parking space.

"You liked me?" Sam asked, a small hope rising in her heart.

"Since your sixteenth birthday; before, you were just Carly's friend, but, you were more mature and smart. Your sense of humor isn't that bad either."

"You're an idiot," Sam spat vehemently, glaring at Spencer. She unbuckled her seatbelt and moved to open the door, "You don't need to stay, I can take a cab." With that, she stood up and got out, shutting the door, leaving a dumbstruck Spencer behind.

* * *

Spencer raced through the door of the apartment, slamming the door shut. He placed his hands on his head, breathing heavily. What had he done? He just confessed to Sam that he had a crush on her, one that's nearly eight years long. He was an idiot. He walked into his room and took off his jacket, throwing it on the bed.

"Idiot," he muttered as he remembered how angry Sam looked. Maybe she liked him back? Maybe, just maybe there was a glimmer of hope; a twelve year difference isn't that bad. They're both mature, responsible adults. Demi Moore was a lot older than Ashton Kutcher, and Michael Douglas is nearly twenty years older than Catherine Zeta Jones. That guy from "Heroes" dated the girl from the same show when she was eighteen and he was thirty.

Spencer shook his head. What was he thinking?

He paced his room and rummaged through the drawers to find his sketch book. Yes, he was mostly about sculptures, but he had to sketch them out first.

He flipped through and landed on a picture of him and Sam that he used as his bookmark. It was from the last time she visited, which was last Christmas break.

He took a long glance at it then tossed it aside, feeling foolish.

He stalked to the living room to watch television when he found Carly and Freddie on the couch.

"Gee, get a room will you," Spencer wrinkled his nose at the sight of the love struck couple.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the concert?" Carly asked, trying to smooth her hair.

"Yeah, I didn't want to bother Sam while she was working," Spencer lied.

"Like taking a few pictures is so hard," Freddie snickered. Carly slapped him in the chest and sent him a dirty look. "What?"

"Never mind, as you were," Spencer walked back to his room and shut the door. He knew he was acting like an overly emotional teenager, but he didn't care. Sam did that to him sometimes.

* * *

Sam opened the door to the apartment, trying not to let it creak.

"Hey," Carly said from the couch, setting down a magazine to look at her friend.

"Hey," Sam said awkwardly, removing her camera and setting it onto the table near the door. She then took off her jacket.

"Why did you decide to stay alone?" she asked.

"Ever hear of beating around the bush?" Sam frowned, rubbing her eyes. It was past midnight and hard to catch a cab.

"What happened?" Carly asked.

"Eighteen," Sam whispered.

"What?"

"Seventeen questions left if we're playing 'twenty questions'," Sam replied, plopping down onto the couch.

"You didn't answer my question," Carly narrowed her eyes.

"You aren't my keeper Carly, I don't have to tell you anything," she rolled her eyes.

"Spencer looked sad," she whispered, feeling for her brother.

Sam looked away. She had never told Carly that she and Spencer had a moment.

"It's complicated," she defended herself.

"It doesn't have to be. I know you like him!" Carly whispered harshly, as not to wake up Spencer.

Sam's eyes widened and her cheeks burned up, "How long have you known?"

"Too long," she rubbed her eyes as not to let herself sleep.

"Since when, Carly?" Sam asked.

"Forever almost, there's so much tension between you two. I'm not stupid, two plus two does equal four. A three year old could put the pieces together," Carly smiled sadly at her friend. "Why didn't you guys go out before?"

"I think we were both scared. I mean, you're my best friend, and suddenly I go out with your brother. I thought it would be weird for you," Sam confessed, kicking her shoes off. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to sleep."

She picked up her shoes and jacket and made her way to the guest room Carly had set her up in the other day. She threw her shoes down and rummaged through the small bedside table for her flannel pajamas. She found them and changed quickly. She untied her hair, letting the waves hit her back. She opened the covers of the bed and crawled in, urging herself not to let her cry.

She buried her head in the pillow, letting the tears roll down her cheeks. She sniffed deeply, wondering if she had made a mistake. She and Spencer were both idiots. She sat up and rubbed her eyes in order to make the tears go away. She got out and quietly padded to Spencer's room. She hesitantly opened the door and saw him on his side, asleep. She closed her eyes and inched her way through the room. She picked up a sketch pad that was on his dresser and smiled at the sight of his bookmark. She walked to his bed and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, Spence," she whispered. There was no way that she'd tell him when he was awake.

He stirred, and mumbled incoherently. Sam, terrified, left the room. Her heart beat quickly as she closed the door shut. She checked to make sure Carly hadn't spotted her and ran back to her room.

* * *

Spencer opened his eyes as soon as he heard the door close. A smile appeared on his lips, she loved him, and he loved her. It was a miracle. It was as if those four words made all his troubles melt away. She loved him for crying out loud. No one had ever loved him before. Sure, he had a few girlfriends throughout the years, but he could never bring himself to tell them he loved them because a certain blonde was on his mind.

That was it, he'd tell her at the rehearsal dinner on Friday.

* * *

Carly, Sam and Spencer sat at the table during breakfast in silence. Carly chewed thoughtfully on the cereal as she glanced between the two.

"So, any last minute things you need to do?" Sam asked Carly.

"Freddie and I need to check in on the apartment we're renting. It's painted and everything if you want to come over," she took a sip of juice and peered at her breakfast companions.

"Sure, sounds nice. Freddie didn't make you paint it a puce color did he?"

Spencer snorted and looked down at his food. Sam looked at him for a fleeting moment, surprised he even acknowledged her presence since for the past half hour; all she got was a "morning" from him.

"No, no puce, though he liked a mustard yellow for the bedroom," Carly wrinkled her nose slightly.

"So what color is it?" Sam asked.

"It's a light blue color, nice and mellow."

Spencer looked at the clock, "I got to get to class, see you later."

He stood and threw on a jacket. He grabbed a messenger bag and took off with a final wave. He had three classes to teach today. The first was at eleven, then one, then four. The classes were typically between an hour and two hours long. It annoyed him when several students failed to think "outside the box".

Sam looked up as the door closed behind him, confusion etched in her features. She had no idea as to how the man felt about her anymore, and it was becoming annoying.

She sighed and looked down once more.

"Want to go to the apartment?" Carly asked, hoping to get Sam distracted.

"Sure, where is it?" Sam asked.

"Across the street," Carly said.

"Across the street, really?"

"Really," she nodded.

"Really," Sam repeated.

"Really," Carly nodded.

"Okay, new word please," Sam shook her head. "Why the apartment across the street?"

"It's close to Spence and Freddie's mom," Carly defended her home of choice.

"His mother is insane! If I were you I'd move to Australia to get away from her. As a bonus, you'll get a nice kangaroo," ranted Sam.

"I'm not you Sam, I don't run away from my problems," Carly spat before she even knew what she was saying.

"I run away from my problems?" Sam threw her napkin down a frown forming.

"You heard me. After your parents divorced in junior year you hated going back and forth. The only way that would be solved is by going to an out of state school," Carly argued.

"How would you feel if your parents pushed you back and forth and put you in the middle of a custody battle?" Sam cried.

Carly sobered for a moment, "I know it was hard on you but you can't keep running away."

"I'm not running away!"

"Yes you are. I probably won't see you for a year after the wedding because of your schedule. Even when you are here, you avoid this place like the plague because of Spencer. Why can't you get your act together?" Carly looked at Sam, tears welled in her eyes.

"This has nothing to do with Spencer," Sam gritted her teeth.

"Liar, you love him. You're afraid he'll reject you like last time. That's why you always run," Carly offered a watery smile.

"Shut up! Just shut up Carly," Sam stood from the table and waltzed out the door, slamming it.

Carly stared after her, wondering what possessed them for their outbursts.

* * *

**Alright, I wrote the whole thing out, which was twenty pages, so I will be installing them as a two chapter story, and a short little epilogue. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. The past semester had been hectic. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. This will be the last chapter. I am still debating in adding an epilogue, since I wanted to leave this open ended. Suggestions are welcome.**

**Part Two**

Sam had no idea where she was going, no idea at all. She walked down the street in a fit of anger. She needed to go shopping, or something. She looked down and saw that she was wearing sweats and slippers. The Seattle air was cold, but it didn't look like it was going to rain. It was March already. She quickened her pace to calm herself down. If she remembered correctly, there was a boutique several blocks down that she and Carly frequented when they needed retail therapy after a bad day.

* * *

Carly sniffled as she placed the plates under the sink to wash them. Why had she yelled? It wasn't as if Sam was lying in saying that Freddie's mom was insane.

"Carls," Freddie knocked on the door, and opened it, sticking his head in through the doorway.

"Come in," Carly wiped her eyes.

"Hey, ready to…what happened?" he asked as she saw her stifling her tears.

"Sam and I got in a fight, a stupid fight," she said sadly.

"Come here," Freddie spread out his arms. Carly fell into them and he wrapped them around her waist. She cried on his shoulder once more. "You know it'll blow over."

"I know, but it's so close to the wedding," she sobbed. As if she wasn't stressed enough already, now her best friend hated her.

"You're marrying me, not her, remember?" Freddie joked to lighten the situation.

"Freddie," Carly grinned, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?" Carly asked.

"No, no, carry on," Freddie grinned. The two kissed briefly until Carly broke away.

"Don't we have to meet with the florist and caterers?"

"It can wait," Freddie leaned down to kiss her, as he now towered over her by a good four inches.

* * *

Spencer groaned inwardly at his art class. They were outside to try out impressionist art. Very few of them had grasped the concept of individual thinking. Instead, they preferred such art as "Picasso by the number", recreating works of art that were done by free thinkers. This generation annoyed him greatly, young and his age alike. It was as if no one was able to think on their own anymore. He snorted when he thought of how he sounded like a grouchy old man. Next thing you know, he'll be yelling at kids to "get off of his damn lawn".

He walked around watching the students draw, "Remember, capture those fleeting moments. Try not to focus so much on getting everything in there all crammed up. Use the lighting and your skills to your advantage. Don't try to paint what's there exactly how you're _supposed_ to see it, but how you _do_ see it."

"Mr. Shay," called over a girl of about eighteen. Spencer walked over.

"How's this?" she asked, showing him what she had painted of the courtyard.

Spencer smiled, "Exactly what I'm talking about. Good work."

He walked off and stopped by one of his other students, "This isn't the courtyard."

"You never specified," the boy said, still painting the students that were scattered about. The most prominent figure was the girl Spencer had just spoken to. He had a feeling that this boy would do well with Rococo.

Spencer grinned, he understood. Suddenly, the rain began to fall. Stupid Seattle and its nonstop rain.

"Gather up your things people," Spencer said and led the way back inside.

* * *

Sam sat down at a table in a nearby cafe. It wasn't Starbucks, she loathed Starbucks. The coffee was overpriced and it drove out small businesses.

She sighed as she looked at her cup of tea. She had given up walking around aimlessly when it started to rain. When had she turned into such a witch? Did the Witch queen takeover her body? She sighed since she knew that she had always been mean. It was in her nature. Her dad had wanted a boy, so Sam had been tough as nails to please him, hence the nickname "Sam". After the divorce, Sam's mother refused to call her anything but Samantha. Apparently, she was a young lady and should act like one.

She silently cursed her parents for raising her to be so confused. Her mom had always taught her to be weary of men, because they would always hurt you in the long run. Sam believed her out of fear and contempt for boys in general. She had just noticed that _she_was the one breaking hearts and laughing along the way. She didn't know how to be girly, feminine and all that jazz. She was raised to be skeptical and mean, and it was probably too late to change now.

The bell above the door chimed as someone stepped in. Sam looked up and saw Spencer.

"Hey," he said, sitting, shrugging off his dark jacket.

"What are you doing here?" she asked monotonously. _He didn't even ask to sit, the nerve_.

"I could ask you the same," he bit back, folding his arms across his chest, looking at the woman in front of him.

"Carly and I got into a fight, a stupid fight," she told him, taking a sip of her tea.

"I see," Spencer nodded, tilting his head sideways, "how'd you get all the way here?"

"I wanted to go to this store Carly and I used to go to, but it was shut down so I came in here," Sam rambled somewhat incoherently.

"You mean Iguana?" Spencer smirked remembering how the two made him drive them downtown every weekend.

"Yeah, nice store…" she trailed, finally looking at him, "you never answered my question."

"I have a break before the next class. It was cut short on account of, well," Spencer gestured to the window. Outside, rain fell as if it had never rained before.

Sam nodded, glad that they had found a sort of rhythm, it no longer felt so awkward.

"C'mon, let's go home," Spencer said with a small smile.

Home, the Shay apartment had been more of a home to Sam much more than her broken home.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift," Sam said as she got out of the car.

"No problem," Spencer nodded and drove away.

Sam pressed the intercom button.

"Who is it?" Carly's voice flowed through the intercom.

"It's Sam, can I come in?" she asked hesitantly.

The glass door swung open and Sam walked in. She took a deep breath as she stepped into the elevator.

She walked into the apartment to see Carly and Freddie pouring over seating arrangements.

"Hard at work?" she asked with a weak smile in hopes of blowing things over.

Carly nodded as Freddie shook his head.

"I'm missing work for this," he complained. He really didn't mind, though. It meant he could spend more time with Carly.

"I'm sure Bill doesn't mind," Carly joked.

"Can you tell him to make a new software program?" Sam asked with a grimace. She hadn't believed Freddie when he told her he got a job with Bill Gates. Not really with Gates, as in he got to talk to him, but as in he worked with an electronics company, Pear, that had merged with Apple nearly five years ago. It was now called Papple.

"Very funny you two," he stood and left, "I gotta go see mom."

He pecked Carly on the lips and she muttered something about telling her 'hi'. He waved to Sam and left his two friends alone.

"So," Sam said.

"So," Carly repeated.

"Can we stop, the whole repetition thing got us in a fight in the first place," Sam grimaced yet again.

"Fight over?" Carly asked.

"Fight over," Sam smiled, "I am so sorry," she hugged the taller woman.

"I shouldn't have said anything mean."

"I'm the mean one," Sam snorted.

"Want to see your dress?" Carly asked, referring to the bridesmaid dresses.

"It's not pink is it?" Sam pulled back, making a face at the thought.

Carly giggled, "It's good to have you back."

* * *

The rehearsal in all honesty, was a bore. Freddie kept tripping up his vows and Carly kept laughing. Mrs. Benson kept crying even though it wasn't the real wedding. Spencer kept fidgeting and Mr. Shay kept shushing him. Mrs. Shay just shushed Mr. Shay, and Spencer glared at his parents and snuck glances at Sam. Sam glared at the bridesmaid that was giving Spencer flirty looks, a girl she's known since high school. Freddie's cousin, Eddie, was more of a nerd than Freddie could ever hope to aspire to. At least Freddie was a cool nerd…

After the rehearsal, there was a dinner at the Benson's for family only, plus Sam. Mrs. Shay and Mrs. Benson got along well enough. However, Mrs. Benson did not trust Mr. Shay. The dinner table was cramped and crowded. Everyone was talking amicably. The entire bridal party was at one table, and it was annoying.

"Fredward dear, you have dressing on your lip," Mrs. Benson took a napkin to wipe it off, but Freddie beat her to the punch, furiously wiping it off himself.

"Mother, I am a grown man, I can clean my own face," he huffed and took a sip of his wine.

Mrs. Benson stiffened a little and shot and accusatory glare at Carly. "You're the reason he had to grow up."

"Now, now, they are grown now, we really shouldn't be interfering," Mr. Shay said, trying to calm the tension.

"The one we should be interfering with is Spencer," Mrs. Shay muttered.

"What was that, mom?" he asked looking up from his plate.

"Well, son, you've never had a stable girlfriend…what I mean to say is…you know what, never mind, I'm a little tipsy," she rambled and caught the withering stare her husband was giving her.

Spencer sat across from Sam, glancing at her ever so often. Eddie had been seated next to Sam, who looked as if she were about to beat him up.

"So, Sam, I heard you were single. I was wondering if you wanted to, I dunno, leave?" he whispered with a raised brow in an attempt to look handsome. His greasy hair flopped over his eyes and his shirt was stained.

"No," she replied shortly, casting glances to Spencer. Eddie had been flirting with her the entire evening. In no way shape or form did she want to be Mrs. Eddie Benson.

"Help me," she mouthed.

He shook his head with a slight grin. He stood to get away from the noise and gestured for Sam to follow. Mrs. Shay stared her son down, and soon realized that he would not be alone.

Sam nodded hesitantly and waited for Spencer to be gone a few moments. Carly shot her an appraising look and a definitive nod, as if she had been waiting for the two to leave.

Sam left the apartment and saw Spencer in the hall leaning against the wall.

"Want to blow this pop stand?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Sam nodded and followed him downstairs quietly, thanking her lucky stars that she was away from Eddie.

"Where are we going?" she asked as Spencer pushed open the door to exit the building.

"I thought a walk might be nice," he said as the two strolled down the damp sidewalk due to the constant rain.

The walked side by side in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence, it was comfortable.

"Spencer, what are we?" Sam asked, wringing her hands together, "are we friends? I mean, are we friends like Carly and I are friends or what?" she asked, stepping over a puddle that had formed, chiding herself for not taking her jacket. She crossed her arms over her chest, the green fabric of the sweater wrinkling.

Spencer took off his jacket and placed it over Sam's shoulders. She smiled in thanks, still waiting for an answer. Spencer played with the end of his button down shirt, averting his eyes.

"I don't think we've ever been friends how you and Carly are friends," Spencer spoke as his eyes softened. He looked at the petite girl next to him.

"I-I don't understand," Sam sputtered, confused yet again. Was he saying what she thought he was?

"Sam, I… I… I like your shoes," Spencer blurted out, mentally slapping himself.

"Erm, thanks, Spence," she frowned. _Spill already. Maybe he doesn't like me after all._

"No, I don't like your shoes. I mean, they're nice shoes and all…" Spencer rambled like a teenage boy.

"Spit it out already before I grow a beard," Sam snapped. Patience was never a virtue that she possessed.

"I love you," he said, looking into her eyes. Sam stopped walking and held onto his arms as they faced each other. She tiptoed and brushed her lips with his briefly. She pulled back with wide eyes, and ran.

She ran as fast as her two inch heels could let her, that is. She always hated heels, and this was the worst moment she could be wearing them. She was so focused on getting as far away from Spencer as she could that she missed the crack in the sidewalk.

Spencer ran after her, not caring if he made a fool out of himself. He was right near her as she fell, cursing the crack and her shoes loudly.

"Sam," Spencer called out as he reached out his arms, as if in slow motion. No way was he going to let Sam get hurt because he was an idiot. He caught her by the waist and steadied her. She looked up at him, relieved and terrified at the same time.

"Thanks," she mumbled, standing up and smoothing out her knee length skirt. Spencer nodded, adjusting the collar of his oxford shirt.

"Sam, what was that?" he asked her nervously, eye twitching.

"What do you want it to be?" she asked him, quiet and threatening at the same time. The two ignored the people bustling down the street and cars whizzing past.

Spencer gazed into her eyes. His mouth was dry and voice was caught in his throat. His feelings were cheesy, he knew, but there was nothing wrong with cheese unless you were lactose intolerant.

"See, you have no answer," Sam sighed, running a hand through her blonde locks as the anger boiled inside of her. She had put herself on the line, and she was rejected, yet again.

He mustered up his courage and took her hands, "I want…I want us to be together."

Sam's stoic appearance left her features as she broke out into a grin. It was a small, brief grin, but a grin none the less. Spencer smiled down at her, eyes hopeful.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Positive," he nodded decisively let go of her hands, instead opting for her waist as they shared their third kiss in the past few years.

It felt as though they were on a cloud. Sam smiled inwardly and wrapped her arms about Spencer's neck.

"I take this as a 'yes'?" Spencer joked.

"Yes," she smirked, kissing him once more.

* * *

"It's pink," Sam squirmed. Carly sat next to her making an apologetic face.

"Is it that bad?" she asked her friend, grimacing at the sight before them.

Sam just stared ahead, not comprehending what was going on.

"I thought you said the dress wasn't pink!" Sam cried in the dressing room at the church. She had been staring at the monstrosity of a bride's maid's dress for five minutes. It was long, slightly puffy, and had tulle. Good grief, the tulle. It looked as if Carly had stolen Molly Ringwald's dress from Pretty in Pink, but this one wasn't so pretty.

"I never said it wasn't pink," Carly defended herself, "I just never answered the question directly."

"Well, it's too late to change it now, isn't it?" Sam asked.

"Not necessarily, the wedding doesn't start for two hours. We could go get you another one," Carly suggested. "It looked purple before," she tried to defend herself, knowing fully well that it was pink, intentionally so.

"Carls, it's your wedding day. It's all about you, not me. Everything is all about you," Sam told her best friend reassuringly. If she had to wear a '80s knockoff, so be it.

"Oh, Sam," Carly hugged her.

"Maid of honor needs to breathe," Sam choked out.

"Sorry," Carly blushed.

"You don't have to apologize, it's your day."

A knock came at the door.

"Carly," Freddie's voice called through.

"Get away, you aren't supposed to see her yet," Sam yelled.

"Sam, you in there too?" he asked.

"No, it's Hannah freaking Montana," she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I won't be giving you any cake then," he threatened.

"Hey, Freddie, do you want a black eye on your wedding day?" Sam yelled through the door.

"Not really, please refrain from injuring me," he said, still trying to open the door.

"Freddie, leave now or forever hold your peace," Sam had the last of it.

"Sam, it's okay, let him in, I'm not dressed yet anyways," she gestured to her jeans and sweater.

"But, it's bad luck," Sam stumbled.

"Since when do you believe in superstitions?" Carly questioned, unlocking the door to let Freddie in.

"Ten minutes is all I'm giving you," Sam pointed her index finger at the pair before leaving them.

"She's so stubborn," Freddie complained.

"She's only trying to fulfill her maid of honor-ly duties," Carly defended with a smirk.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked her future husband.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Freddie asked her, not daring to look at her.

"No, are you?" she asked, suddenly very worried.

"No, no, I just had a dream where you pulled a runaway bride and left me," he stated with a blush.

"I would never do that to you, you know me better than that," she rubbed his back.

"Want to hear a confession? I threw up this morning, twice. I'm so nervous, Carls. What if I'm not a good husband? What if we end up hating each other? What if I'm not going to be a good father?" he whispered.

"Or, what if you're going to be a doting husband, an amazing father, and we're going to love each other forever?" Carly asked him with a smile.

"No turning back now. We're in this together, forever," Freddie stated firmly.

"Forever," Carly kissed him lightly.

"Okay, that's enough you two. Your ten minutes are up," Sam barged through the door, her hair slightly messy, messier than before. She looked disheveled in all honesty.

"What happened to you?" Freddie asked.

"I tripped and knocked into an alter boy and ended up knocking over a priest, okay? It was an accident, my shoes were untied. I'm not going to go to hell for that am I?" realization hit her.

"Was it the world's fattest priest?" Carly asked with a smirk.

"That's so 2007," Freddie rolled his eyes. He patted Carly on the knee. "See you when we say 'I do'." He left the room and tried to stop from laughing at Sam's appearance.

"Now that he's gone, put on your dress," Sam held it out to her.

Carly's wedding dress was fit for a princess. The dress was slim with little ruffles. The front of the dress had a v-neck with silver embroidering. The back had a mesh with embroidery and ruffles along the train.

"I'm getting married," Carly grinned. She held the dress up to her and twirled around laughing.

"As of two o'clock today, you will be a married woman," Sam smiled soflty.

"To Freddie, I'm marrying Freddie," she said as if she had just realized what was going on.

"Yeah, you are. Any last wishes? You never even got a bachelorette party," Sam told her.

* * *

The ceremony went off without a hitch, despite Mrs. Benson's blubbering. Sam and Spencer had linked arms, walking down the aisle. He actually cleaned up quite nicely. Sam smiled at Freddie, who was standing next to his best man, Eddie, who didn't look that bad in a tux.

Mr. Shay walked Carly down the aisle. He sent Freddie a threatening glare and took his place next to his wife. Freddie took Carly's small hands in his and grinned from ear to ear.

"We are gathered here today…." the time passed. "Are there any objections? Speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest looked around and caught Mrs. Benson trying to stand, but her mother, Grandma Benson who flew in from Canada, held her down.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest announced.

* * *

The reception at a lovely restaurant had begun. Carly and Freddie were dancing quite closely, and Sam had finally gotten away from Eddie who kept trying to ask her out on a date, and headed to the bar.

"Hello stranger," Sam grinned as she seated herself next to Spencer, who was nursing a drink.

"Hello to you, too. Did I tell you how lovely you look?" he asked with a smirk.

"Your sister is the one who picked the dress, not me, so shut it," Sam snapped and placed her order, tequila, and looked up at Spencer.

"Do you think that could be us some day?" he asked, gazing at how Freddie spun Carly around the dance floor.

"I think it's doable," Sam smirked as she listened to the song. They were waltzing, albeit Carly could waltz slightly better.

People were settling in at their tables. Spencer and Sam went to the head table to join the bride, groom, and the groomsmen and bridesmaids. Sam raised her wine glass and tapped a fork on it. When the guests still didn't quiet down, she yelled.

"Shut up, I have to make a toast!" she stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled to get people's attention.

"Thank you. I just wanted to congratulate Carly and Freddie, my two best friends. I never thought I'd see the day when Carly would realize how she and Freddie would work well together. That also happened to be the day that Freddie decided to go out with someone else," Sam smiled, earning chuckles from people they knew in high school. That someone else had been Sam, who Freddie begged to let him take her out on a date in order to make Carly jealous.

"I don't know what to say except to wish them a long and happy life. I hope they get everything they want and need, because they truly deserve to be happy. I was never good at this sort of stuff, so drink up and party. To Carly and Freddie," Sam took a swig and sat down.

Spencer leaned over and whispered, "My turn."

Spencer stood up, "As you know, I'm not the best man," he shot a pointed look at Freddie. "I am however, Carly's brother. I want to wish them the best and Freddie, if you hurt her, I'll send Sam to kill you," he grinned at the younger man's horrified face.

Sam laughed, "You know I'd do it Benson."

"Benson and Benson," Freddie corrected.

"It's actually Benson and Shay-Benson," Carly corrected her husband.

"Since when?" Freddie asked.

"Since I told you I wanted my name to be hyphenated," she shrugged.

"When was that?"

Carly leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You were watching the home shopping network for electronics," she grinned as he blushed.

"No wonder I don't remember," he mumbled. At least he had scored a new laptop.

As the hours wore on, it was time for the bouquet toss. All the eligible ladies lined up in front of Carly.

"Sam, why don't you go?" Spencer nudged his girlfriend.

"I have what I need right here," she smiled, stroking his cheek.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked.

"And go where?" Sam asked raising a brow.

"The apartment is empty," he waggled his eyebrows.

Sam rolled her eyes and smacked him on the chest, "Thanks, but no thanks."

Someone had caught the bouquet. It was the red headed bridesmaid. Eddie caught the garter and the two danced. Sam smiled at the pair.

"May I have this dance?" Spencer asked her, holding his hand out.

"I don't know, I think I stepped on your feet enough as it is," she told him.

"I don't mind."

Sam took his hand and the pair stood to join the other dancing couples. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed his hands at her waist. He leaned in and kissed her cheek as they swayed to the music.

Carly and Freddie bid several of their guests goodbye, as they had to leave. Carly nudged Freddie in the ribs and nodded her head over to the couple.

"It's about time," he muttered.

"Remember when Spence found out you and Sam were dating?" Carly asked.

"He was ready to beat me up. At the time I thought it was for hurting your feelings, now I think that wasn't it," Freddie told his wife.

"I'm glad you and Sam went on that date. It made me realize how much I liked you," Carly grinned.

"First of all, it was a fake date to make you jealous. Second of all, she eats way too much at the movies," he told her.

"Well, it worked. She's Spencer's problem now," Carly said with an approving smile.

"It only took nearly a decade," Freddie rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, let's dance," Carly took his hands and led him out to the dance floor.

"Hey, when is everyone leaving?" Freddie asked, noticing that more than half of their guests were still there.

"In an hour, why?"

"I have to wait an hour for the honeymoon?" Freddie whined.

"You waited for years, I don't think an hour will kill you," she laughed.

"If it does, and I die, I will haunt you forever," he told her.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Carly grinned.

"Ow! Sam, that was my foot!" they heard Spencer shout in pain.

"I'm sorry, I warned you," she told him, not looking sorry at all.

"Damned heels," he grumbled.

"To prevent further injuries, try not to lower your hands too much," she smirked jokingly.

"Evil, evil, woman," he grinned, placing his hands firmly on her waist.

"Now, that's how to behave like a gentleman," she nodded, satisfied.

"I'm always a gentleman," he said, offended.

Sam nodded, "Of course you are, dear."

"You're patronizing me," he whispered.

"Hush, Carly and Freddie are going to make their final speech," she swatted his arm.

Carly and Freddie stood at the center of the dance floor.

"We would like to thank you all for coming and for all of the presents. Honestly, I don't know what we're going to do with five toasters," Carly giggled.

"Let Freddie make a robot or something," Sam shouted.

"Hey!" he said, offended.

"Anyways, I love all of you, and I couldn't think of better people to have with us on our special day. Mom, dad, Spence, you guys are the best family a girl could ask for. Mrs. Benson, thanks for putting up with me," Carly offered.

"We're all family now. See you during the holidays everyone. We've got a plane to catch!" Freddie said hurriedly.

Carly grinned and held Freddie's hand. They hugged and bid farewell to all of their guests and family.

"Sam," Carly caught her as they were about to leave. The two hugged.

"What is it?"

"Don't let Spencer burn the apartment down," she warned her.

"No can do, my flight's tomorrow night," Sam told her.

"Sammy," Carly hugged her yet again. Freddie wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Thanks for being here," he told her, "and thanks for not giving me a black eye."

"No problem. Have fun you guys," she told them as they left the restaurant.

"You're leaving again?" Spencer asked her after saying his goodbyes.

Sam looked down, "Yeah, I have a job, and a life there."

"I understand," Spencer said.

"But I'm resigning," Sam told him with a smile.

"Sam, you can't do that, you love your job," he said, worry etched in his features.

"I'll be resigning from the office work. I'll be freelance and can work from here. I need to go and give my two weeks notice…and pack up my stuff once I find an apartment," she said with a grin.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Look, can we talk about this tomorrow morning, I'm tired," she dodged the question.

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

The following morning, or, really, that morning, around ten, Sam finally trudged out of the guest room wearing her pajama bottoms and a gray concert tee shirt that clashed with the blue penguins on the pants.

Spencer sat at the kitchen table with the newspaper open to the opinions section with a cup of coffee. Sam walked into the kitchen and grabbed a mug, pouring it herself. She sat down across from Spencer and sipped the warm liquid slowly.

"So," Spencer said, "I guess we should talk now."

Sam nodded, "I think we should. I thought it over, and one thing is for sure. I want to be with you. A three thousand mile distance between us will be terrible."

"I would love if you were here, but it's so sudden. I don't want you to give up your life," he said looking at her.

Sam looked down, as if she were rejected.

"I need to pack," Sam said, standing up and walking towards the room she was staying in.

She picked up her suitcase and threw in her clothes except for what she would be wearing on the flight. They had been so close, so close. She sat herself down on the bed and stared at the wall.

There was a knock at the door, but Spencer didn't bother waiting for an answer.

"What do you want-?" Sam was cut off as Spencer kissed her firmly on the lips. His hands ran up and down her back as she ran her hands through his hair. She moaned a little as Spencer's hands made their way under her shirt. Both of them fully knew that she was devoid of a bra at the moment.

"Don't leave," he whispered, stroking the bare skin exposed on her stomach. As they laid down her shirt had ridden up slightly.

"I have to, but I'll be back," she murmured softly, as he kissed her cheek.

"Two weeks," he told her with a smile as she sat up and adjusted her shirt.

"We can't solve our problems this way, you know? Kissing is great and everything, but we need to talk to each other," she told him.

"I know that Sammy. Where are you going to stay?" he asked, hoping she could move in.

"Not sure yet," she told him, standing and making her way over to the suitcase.

"Stay here," he said with a hopeful expression.

"Where, in your room?" she asked.

"No, here, in this room, or Carly's old room," he offered.

"Sure. I need to make sure that I can be based here though. If not, there are a bunch of newspapers in Seattle that need photographers. It's not National Geographic, but it's still work. You know I love to travel. I'm still going to travel, okay?" she asked, wringing her hands together.

"Okay, then. See you in two weeks," he told her with a smile.

* * *

**That's all folks, for now anyways. Please review. I'm still undecided about the epilogue.**


	3. Epilogue

**Hello all. I've decided to make a short little epilogue. Most of the focus is on Freddie and Carly with their married life. There will be mentions of Sam and Spencer though. I don't own iCarly, don't sue please. I'm also setting out to write a prequel of sorts, just basically Carly/Freddie/Sam/Spencer friendship during Sam's parents' divorce. **

* * *

**Epilogue**

The voice of a child came ringing through the apartment as a man rushed over to the playpen to pick her up. He smiled at the child as she babbled in her own language.

"Who's daddy's little girl?" Freddie asked his daughter.

Her bright brown eyes looked up at him, the long lashes stretched out. Her short dark hair was in two little pig tails. Her clothing was messy. The pink shirt had a purple grape juice stain and purple was smeared about her mouth.

"Ma!" she said, pointing to herself. She was a year old already, and speaking.

"Good girl. Who am I?" he asked, sitting down on the couch, ignoring the fact that her face needed to be cleaned, as well as the living room.

"Dada," she clapped her chubby little hands together in excitement. Whenever she said "dada", Freddie beamed with pride. Little Maddie already knew this, so she knew to say it as much as she could for praise.

"You're a smart one, just like me," he told her quietly, as not to let anyone else know how bright she was.

"Let's clean you up, shall we?" he stood and walked over to the kitchen, wet a paper towel, and wiped the sticky juice off of the baby's hands and face. "All better."

The clock struck five as the child turned her head to the door and pointed, "Mama come now?" she asked.

"Yes, dear, mommy will be here soon," he told her, placing her back in the playpen in order to haphazardly clean.

As soon as she was placed in the playpen, the tears flowed, "No sit!" she screeched.

"Da! No sit! No, no, no!" she cried, trying to stand herself up.

"Careful, sweets," Freddie rushed over to pick her up. She had a mishap about a week ago. She was finally able to stand up and take a few steps, but Freddie let her go, and she fell on her bum. Freddie no longer let her stand on her own, even though Carly said she has to learn anyways, as she was nearly two.

He bounced her in his arms, shushing her, causing her to giggle. "Ma!" she cried, pointing to the door.

At that moment, Carly, dressed in a business suit, and with a briefcase, walked through the door.

"Hey, Carls," Freddie said with a grin. Carly smiled and pecked him on the cheek, and took Maddie from her husband.

"Hello sweetheart. Make mommy happy, please," she cooed as Maddie gurgled and laughed.

"Ma no work?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, large brown eyes confused. She even furrowed her brows and wrinkled her nose.

"If only," Carly sighed. She took note of the stain on Maddie's shirt, as well as the state of the apartment.

"Freddie, what in the world happened? Did a tornado come crashing through here?" she asked with a frown.

"I was busy with the files on the merger," he said sheepishly glancing about. He tried to take Maddie. He had been promoted at work, but still loved tinkering with the electronics.

"No, no hiding behind her again," she chided her husband and carried Maddie to her room and placed her in her crib and began changing her shirt.

"Is that wise, dinner's in an hour," he stated, more than asked. Her clothes were just going to end up more of a mess.

"It's okay. Here," she said, "all done. Freddie, watch her while I change, okay?" she left the room and Freddie grabbed a book off of the shelf to read. He also took Maddie into the kitchen.

He checked on the food in the oven, and then on the spaghetti. He placed Maddie in her high chair and set the table for two.

"Bana," she said, motioning to her mouth.

"You want bananas?" Freddie asked with a grin.

"Pweese," she smiled, small teeth showing. Already she knew how to get her father to do what she wanted.

"Later," he said. Maddie scrunched her face up with distaste.

"Aw, baby, what did daddy do now?" Carly asked, sitting at the table near Maddie.

"I won't give her bananas," he informed, sitting down next to Carly.

"Poor baby," she cooed, causing Maddie to grin and temporarily forget her banana woes.

"How was work?" Freddie asked, piling spaghetti onto his plate and passing the bowl to Carly.

"The stupid Pemberly group wants to sue the Stiles group," Carly sneered as she thought of the pickle she was currently in.

"But you represent the Pemberly group. Did Stiles do anything wrong?" Freddie asked.

"No, Pemberly is actually at fault. They took the Stiles' clients. Jeez, we need to settle this out of court, or else Pemberly will lose money and blame me," Carly sunk into her seat and poked at her food like a petulant child.

"They won't blame you solely," Freddie tried to reassure his wife.

"I'm the youngest member at the firm, of course they will," she sighed.

"You didn't go to law school for nothing. At least you didn't leave after two days like Spencer did," Freddie laughed at his brother in law, though he wasn't there.

Carly smirked, "I guess. I have some paperwork to fill out after dinner. I'll take them over tomorrow. How's the merger going?"

"Papple has decided to buy Yahoo and Ask," he told her solemnly.

"So, what does that mean?" she asked, chewing thoughtfully.

Her quick reflexes caught the spoon Maddie threw. "Hey, kiddo, you need to eat on your own now. Mommy and daddy won't feed you anymore," she told her in a firm voice. Maddie pouted and took the spoon back, placing it next to her Gerber jar of mashed carrots. Other children didn't start eating on their own around two, but Carly decided it was best she eat at least dinner on her own. She was still spoon fed by Freddie though for breakfast and lunch when Carly wasn't looking.

"Yahoo and Ask will now be Yask," he told her with a cringe.

Carly snorted, causing Maddie to laugh, "That's a terrible name. What are the other options?"

"Askhoo is slightly more normal. I have to run it by the heads tomorrow," he told her.

"Do the names have to be combined, I mean when the WB merged…oh, wait, never mind. The CW tanked, big time," she said.

The family of three continued their meal in silence with slight babbling on Maddie's part.

"Banananaaa," she howled, smacking her spoon on the table. Carly giggled and walked into the kitchen. She chopped up a banana and mashed it, placing it in a small bowl and on Madeline's plate.

"Tank ooo, momma," she smiled at her mother, and stuck her hands into the bowl.

"Spoon," Carly told her.

"No 'poon," Maddie laughed, shaking her head. She picked up the food with her hands and smeared it everywhere but her mouth.

"Madeline," Freddie warned in a firm voice.

"'poon?" she said solemnly, picking it up.

"Good girl," he praised her.

"Why does she only listen to you?" Carly grumbled at her seat. It wasn't fair, she was the one who did all of the work with the whole being a whale for months on end.

"Eh, you know one day she listens to one of us and the next day she doesn't."

"It's not fair," she pouted.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Who could that be?" Carly said and walked over to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"_Hey," _Sam said from the other line, shivering slightly in the Canadian cold.

"Hey, what's up there in Canada?" she asked her friend who was there for a shoot on how Niagara Falls had changed due to global warming.

"_Spence came to surprise me, and we eloped," _Sam blurted out as fast as she could. She wasn't even sure if Carly could hear her properly.

"You eloped!" Carly screeched at her friend. Freddie looked up, wide eyed. "Did you know about this?" she hissed. Freddie fidgeted.

"_Yeah, look, my phone's almost out of batteries. We'll call later, okay?"_ she asked in a hurry.

"Fine, bye," Carly said.

"_Bye_," Sam replied as they both hung up.

"Did you know about this?" Carly glared at her husband as she sat down.

"Spencer may have mentioned it the other day," he flinched, waiting for her wrath.

"Oh my God! Freddie!" she slapped him on the arm. "I was supposed to be there and be maid of honor," she pouted.

"That's what you're upset about?" he asked.

"I was supposed to help plan the freaking wedding," she kept pouting. "I better be godmother!"

* * *

**That's it, the end. It was a short little ditty here. I might do a one-shot of the elopement if enough people are for it.**

**Please review, it would be greatly appreciated. **


	4. Author's Note, Apologies

Author's Note:

I am so sorry for not updating in a long while. School and traveling have overtaken my life. I was watching the iPie episode today and decided to write a prequel to My Best Friend's Wedding. With Winter Holidays coming up, I should be able to post at least half of it in about three weeks. I have the ideas formed in my head, and some written down. Once again, I apologize for dropping off the face of the planet. The prequel will mainly be chronological order, but the elopement may be involved in some way, I'm not sure yet.

Thanks for sticking by me,

WalkingWit


End file.
